Polaris
by ttalgibit
Summary: "Aku baru saja ditolak oleh sahabatku di depan umum. Orang-orang menertawakanku dan merasa jijik padaku, karena aku gay." (*) EXO, Yaoi, AU, Baekyeol, Krisyeol, One-shot.


**Polaris**

Pairing(s): Baekyeol, Krisyeol

Genre: Angst

A/N: Buat siapapun yang tengah mencari kebahagiaannya di luar sana, jangan pernah menyerah. Terinspirasi dari: lagu August Band - Ticket. Refrensi cerita: pelajaran astronomi (aku suka benda-benda langit tapi nggak suka hitung-hitungannya ._.V) Please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol ingat sebelum semua ini terjadi, saat dia masih bahagia, dan saat Kris masih sahabatnya.

.

Chanyeol adalah salah seorang anak yang populer di sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Sifatnya ramah, ceria dan humoris, nilainya selalu bagus, dia adalah anggota inti klub basket, dia juga tergabung dalam sebuah band lokal di sekolahnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang dan wajah tampannya juga salah satu kelebihannya. Banyak gadis yang mengaguminya bahkan menyukainya, tapi Chanyeol selalu menolak ajakan kencan dari gadis manapun. Itu semua karena orang itu, orang yang ia sukai sekaligus kagumi, sahabatnya sendiri— Kris Wu.

Sudah lama ia memendam perasaan pada kapten basket itu, tapi ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang terjalin diantara mereka. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang seandainya mereka tahu bila Chanyeol menyukai Kris, sahabatnya sendiri? Tentu tidak ada yang salah dengan menyukai sesama jenis, tapi tetap saja tidak mudah menerima kenyataan itu. Jadi Chanyeol menyimpan rapat-rapat semua perasaannya.

Melihatnya saja sudah cukup, Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sesaat sebelum liburan musim panas, ada sebuah acara pengisi waktu luang di sekolahnya. Entah siapa yang mengusulkan ide bodoh itu, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja terjebak dalam sebuah permainan—

"Apa rahasia terbesarmu?"

Chanyeol mengerang, mengingat rahasia terbesarnya adalah 'aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri.'

Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya kedalam kotak undian, berharap mendapat nomor undian terakhir atau justru kata-kata seperti 'anda kurang beruntung, coba lagi' tapi dia terpaksa harus menelan kekecewaan melihat nomor undiannya yang hanya belasan.

Ya Tuhan, ini sama saja dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya di depan seluruh populasi sekolahnya— seluruh!

Chanyeol harus mengarang, ya, dia harus— tapi rahasia apa yang sekiranya ia miliki selain rahasia yang satu itu? Tidak ada.

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang, satu persatu murid menaiki podium dan membuka rahasia terbesar mereka— sebagian membuat seluruh isi aula tergelak karena kekonyolannya, sebagian lainnya membuat seisi aula terharu.

Giliran Chanyeol makin dekat, Chanyeol benar-benar panik. Dia baru saja akan kabur dari aula saat tiba-tiba saja nomor undiannya dipanggil. Dengan langkah gontai ia menaiki podium dan menelan ludahnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru aula sebelum akhirnya matanya terpaku menatap Kris. Teman-temannya berbisik, mengantisipasi apa sekiranya rahasia terbesar dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pikir mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Kris. Apa Chanyeol harus memendam rasa ini selamanya?

"Aku menyukai sahabatku," Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibirnya, seketika beban berat terangkat dari pundaknya.

Seisi aula mendadak hening, seluruh mata yang tadinya tertuju pada Chanyeol kini teralih kearah Kris. Kris membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Sesaat kemudian terdengarlah bisik-bisik heboh disana-sini, Kris mulai bergerak tak nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Salah seorang murid berteriak dari sudut ruangan, membuat teman-teman yang lain ikut menuntut jawaban dari Kris.

Ekspresi di wajah Kris nyaris tak terbaca, tiba-tiba saja Kris berdiri. Dia membungkukkan badannya, membisikkan sesuatu lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan aula— menghindari tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya.

Kris hanya berbisik, tapi Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya berkata, "maaf."

.

Chanyeol menyandang tas ranselnya seusai liburan musim panas berakhir seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi siapa yang dia bohongi? Sejujurnya dia sangat gugup, apa yang akan dilakukannya jika bertemu dengan tatapan teman-temannya? Terlebih lagi apa yang akan dia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan Kris?

Chanyeol yang terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri tidak menyadari beberapa anggota klub basket kini memblokir jalannya, "Hai Chanyeol!"

"Hai," Chanyeol menjawab.

"Masih punya muka juga kau? berani sekali menunjukkan dirimu setelah kejadian waktu itu," salah satu dari mereka tertawa mengejek.

"A-apa?" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, nanti virus gay-mu itu bisa menyebar!" Chanyeol didorong oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Keluar saja dari klub basket! Ketua bahkan sudah menolakmu di depan umum!"

"Kita bahkan pernah berganti baju di ruangan yang sama, seandainya saja aku tahu kalau kau gay! Mengingatnya saja aku bergidik, aku menyesal pernah menganggapmu teman!"

"Menjijikkan," salah satu dari mereka mendesis dengan ekspresi wajah jijik lalu berbalik pergi bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Chanyeol membeku, di sekelilingnya beberapa gadis sibuk berbisik dan cekikikan. Seketika Chanyeol tahu tidak ada tempat untuknya di sekolah itu. _Tidak ada tempat untuk seorang gay sepertinya._

.

Chanyeol mengundurkan diri dari klub basket, Kris tidak berkata apa-apa— dia bahkan tidak melirik Chanyeol. Canggung, ya hanya itu yang ada diantara mereka berdua. Persahabatan Chanyeol dan Kris sudah berakhir, dan itu semua karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Chanyeol lelah. Pernyataan itu terlukis jelas di wajahnya, senyum lebar yang biasanya terukir di wajahnya kini memudar entah kemana. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju deretan loker yang terletak di ruang ganti klub basket, berniat mengemasi barang-barang miliknya. Barang-barangnya berantakan, beberapa kertas berserakan disana-sini semuanya bertuliskan hal yang sama.

'Kau menjijikkan!'

'Dasar sampah!'

'Mati saja!'

Chanyeol merobek kertas-kertas berisi kata-kata umpatan yang menyakitkan itu menjadi lembaran kecil-kecil lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Dia kemudian memasukkan seluruh barang yang ada di loker miliknya kedalam tas ranselnya, sebelum akhirnya membanting pintu lokernya dengan keras— Menunjukkan emosinya yang membuncah.

Loker itu bukan lagi miliknya.

.

Chanyeol duduk di kelasnya, seharusnya dia bisa melupakan segala masalah yang menimpanya dengan menyibukkan diri dengan pelajaran. Tapi bisik-bisik dari teman sekelasnya disertai tatapan prihatin gurunya sendiri membuatnya ingin lari dari kelas itu, dia ingin lari— pergi jauh, sejauh-jauhnya, dia sangat ingin pergi ke tempat dimana tidak seorangpun mengenalnya—

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, membuat seisi kelas terkejut. Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang segera meraih tas ranselnya lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas— menghiraukan seruan dari gurunya.

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah membolos sebelumnya, dia berjalan di trotoar dengan langkah gontai. Dia tidak ingin pulang, ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen kecilnya. Orang tuanya sibuk bekerja, memenuhi segala keperluannya. Chanyeol kesepian, memang, dan sekarang dia sudah tidak punya seorangpun— tidak juga Kris.

Chanyeol membiarkan air matanya meleleh, dia tidak peduli walaupun dia sedang berada di pinggir jalan dan orang-orang yang melintas menatapnya aneh. Dia membiarkan buliran-buliran itu jatuh membasahi trotoar di bawahnya. Dia bahkan tidak menangis saat Kris menolaknya di depan umum— mempermalukannya— menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Apa salahnya mencintai seseorang? Apa kau bisa memilih dengan siapa kau akan jatuh cinta? Apa salah jika Chanyeol menyukai Kris? Punya hak apa mereka memandang rendah cintanya? Apa hanya karena mereka sesama jenis maka cintanya berbeda— lebih rendah dibandingkan cinta antara pria dan wanita?

Apa Chanyeol menyesal karena menyukai Kris?

Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh teriakan seorang polisi, "Hei! Murid yang disana! Kau membolos ya?"

_Celaka, ada razia!_

Chanyeol mulai berlari, menghindari polisi itu. Dia menabrak beberapa orang yang melintas, cepat-cepat membisikkan kata maaf yang hanya dianggap angin lalu. Dia terus berlari menghindari kerumunan manusia menuju gang-gang sempit. Dia tidak tahu kemana ia berlari, dia hanya berharap itu bukan jalan buntu. Chanyeol berbelok di salah satu gang sempit yang gelap, memutuskan untuk bersembunyi karena dia sudah lelah berlari. Dia mengamati sekitarnya, dimana dia harus bersembunyi? Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati, tubuh tingginya membuat segalanya terasa lebih sulit saat ini.

Di ujung matanya dia mendapati semak-semak yang cukup rimbun, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera bersembunyi disana, meringkuk, berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak terlihat. Langkah kaki polisi itu makin dekat, Chanyeol mengintip dari balik semak-semak, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Ada sedikit perasaan takut dia akan tertangkap karena kerasnya debaran jantungnya.

Chanyeol menunggu, polisi itu sibuk mencari-cari. _Cepatlah pergi, cepatlah. _Chanyeol berdoa dalam hati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, saat dia terbangun hari sudah senja. Pastilah dia ketiduran di semak-semak itu. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk seragamnya, dedaunan rontok itu jatuh dari pakaiannya. Chanyeol menoleh mencari jalan pulang, matanya mengernyit saat melihat ada jalan setapak di dekat semak-semak tempat persembunyiannya.

Hari sudah mulai malam, tapi Chanyeol belum mau pulang. Bagaimana dengan sedikit petualangan?

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya menyingkirkan semak dan akar yang menutupi jalan setapak itu, lalu melangkah mengikuti jalan itu.

.

Jalan yang dia lewati itu sangatlah indah, berbeda jauh dengan kota Seoul yang penuh dengan lampu kota yang berwarna-warni, gedung-gedung pencakar langit, dengan suasana padat dan tidak pernah sepi. Suasananya senyap dan masih banyak berbagai jenis tanaman itu membuatnya merasa baru saja masuk ke dunia lain.

Jalan setapak itu ternyata membawanya ke sebuah stasiun kereta. Chanyeol singgah di salah satu kedai di peron stasiun, perutnya yang sejak siang belum diisi apa-apa itu perlu diisi. Chanyeol memesan ramyun cup, salah satu makanan kesukaannya, yah walaupun selalu ditekankan bahwa makanan instant itu tidaklah sehat dia tetap nekad memakannya.

"Kau sendirian anak muda?" Bibi penjual ramyun cup itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mulutnya sibuk menyeruput mie ramyun-nya, bukannya tidak sopan, tapi dia memang lapar sekali.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Bibi itu bertanya lagi.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak tahu, "Hmm.. bibi kalau boleh bertanya, dimana tujuan akhir kereta selanjutnya?"

"Kereta tengah malam? Wah kau pasti tidak pernah dengar _urban legend_ di daerah ini ya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "memangnya ada apa?"

"Sejak dulu ada desas-desus mengenai kereta tengah malam yang berhantu, entah siapa yang menyebarkannya. Kereta itu menuju daerah pesisir pantai, tapi katanya jika kita menunggu sampai tujuan akhir, kereta itu akan membawa kita menuju tempat kebahagiaan kita, hanya saja sampai saat ini belum ada yang kembali untuk membuktikan kebenarannya. Kata orang sih, mereka dibawa pergi hantu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol terlihat tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, itu kan hanya _urban legend_, terakhir kali memang ada seseorang yang dinyatakan hilang setelah menaiki kereta tengah malam itu, tapi itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Chanyeol menenggak habis kuah ramyun-nya lalu membayarnya, "terima kasih, bibi."

Chanyeol segera membeli tiket kereta tengah malam itu dengan sisa uang seadanya.

Dari kejauhan bibi itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, masih segar dalam ingatannya beberapa tahun yang lalu juga ada seorang anak laki-laki yang membeli tiket yang sama— dan anak itu juga yang dinyatakan hilang sampai saat ini.

.

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di kereta yang akan ditumpanginya itu, kereta itu sangat sepi, dan hanya ada beberapa orang di gerbong tempatnya berdiam. Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan di luar melalui jendela kereta. Lampu-lampu kota yang berkilauan tampak cantik di matanya. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah keunguan yang kurang lebih sebaya dengannya mendudukkan diri depannya. Dia berpakaian serba putih dengan kemeja yang agak kedodoran dan sebuah scarf berbulu yang kelihatannya hangat, matanya sibuk menerawang kearah jendela. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyapa anak itu, "hai."

Anak itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut, dia mengedarkan pandangannya seolah mencari orang lain, sebelum akhirnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol mengangguk, nyaris tertawa melihat tingkah anehnya. Anak itu tersenyum kecil, "hai."

Ada keheningan diantara mereka, sesaat kemudian giliran anak itu yang angkat bicara, "jadi kau akan turun dimana?"

"Ah, aku akan turun di tujuan terakhir," Chanyeol menjawab mantap.

"Tujuan terakhir?" Anak itu lagi-lagi terlihat terkejut.

"Iya aku hanya penasaran, apa urban legend itu benar, tentang tujuan terakhir, kau tahu— tempat kebahagiaan."

Anak itu terdiam sejenak, "tempat itu tidak ada."

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," anak itu kembali menutup mulutnya.

.

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di salah satu stasiun di pesisir pantai. Anak itu berdiri, Chanyeol menduga anak itu telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyangka anak itu akan menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya turun dari kereta. Chanyeol yang kebingungan sudah berusaha melepaskan diri dari anak itu, namun diluar dugaan, dia kuat juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Anak itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya lalu menunjuk kereta tengah malam yang melaju di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tercengang— kereta itu baru saja meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak yang masih tersenyum tanpa dosa itu, "yang benar saja— kau tahu aku nyaris menghabiskan seluruh uangku untuk membeli tiket kereta itu?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab, dia justru berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Tunggu kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Chanyeol segera berlari mengejarnya.

Anak itu tidak mengurangi kecepatannya, dia justru tertawa.

.

Chanyeol berlari di belakang anak itu, sudah lama ia berlari, kedua kakinya sudah bergetar karena terlalu lama dipakai berlari. Chanyeol berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan, "Tu-tunggu!"

Anak itu akhirnya berhenti, membuat Chanyeol yang sibuk berlari menabrak punggungnya, "Ah!"

Wajah Chanyeol mencium pasir, "p-puhhh!" Chanyeol memuntahkan pasir yang masuk ke mulutnya.

Anak yang sedang ditindihnya itu justru tertawa. Chanyeol segera bangkit, dia memeriksa tubuh anak yang terduduk di atas hamparan pasir itu dengan panik, "kau kenapa tertawa? Kau terluka? Maaf, habis kau berhenti tiba-tiba sih, aku tidak bisa berhenti mendadak."

"Tidak apa-apa," anak itu menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol mengamati sekelilingnya, lalu terkesiap melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kau suka?" anak itu bertanya.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pasir pantai, burung-burung camar yang mengudara, suara ombak dan semilir angin, di kejauhan terbentang satu garis horizon yang berkilauan terkena terpaan sinar matahari yang mulai terbit.

"Sangat suka," Chanyeol mengangguk.

Chanyeol menghirup dalam-dalam udara laut yang khas sarat akan bau garam.

.

Chanyeol duduk di pantai itu, sangat sepi, tidak ada seorangpun yang melintas. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiam diri dibawah sinar terik itu, tapi ia tidak pernah bosan. Sinar matahari yang terpantul di atas permukaan laut itu terlihat seperti berlian, ombak yang menyapu pesisir pantai itu membawa banyak buih putih yang cantik. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak bosan?" anak laki-laki di sebelahnya akhirnya bicara setelah sekian lama.

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng, "apa kau bosan?"

"Tidak juga," Anak itu menanggalkan kemeja, scarf, dan sepatunya.

Chanyeol ikut bangkit dan melepaskan sepatunya, butiran-butiran pasir itu terasa lembut di jemari-jemari kakinya. Perlahan dia berjalan lebih dekat ke laut, Chanyeol tertawa saat sapuan ombak menggelitik ujung-ujung kakinya.

"Ayo masuk lebih dalam!" Anak itu berseru, setengah dari tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam air laut.

Chanyeol menggeleng, anak itu hanya membuat wajah aneh, "Pengecut, padahal airnya hangat."

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan siang itu berjalan di tepi pantai, mengamati jejak kakinya di pasir terhapus ombak. Dia berjalan menyusuri garis pantai, dan mendekati beberapa penjual makanan, sekedar untuk mengisi perut. Bocah itu sudah tidak lagi terlihat, mungkin dia sudah pulang.

Saat senja Chanyeol kembali terduduk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam, air laut memantulkan ribuan warna langit bagaikan cermin. Angin laut juga makin kencang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Chanyeol menoleh, anak laki-laki itu lagi. Anak itu berdiri menatap senja, matanya yang lembut memantulkan warna senja, kulitnya yang putih sayu seakan nyaris tembus pandang di tengah sinar kemerahan matahari tenggelam, warna rambutnya yang terkena hembusan angin menyatu dengan warna senja.

Bukan hanya pemandangan pantai itu yang mempesona, anak laki-laki itu jauh lebih mempesona.

Anak itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lalu melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol, "Hei.. Kau tidak pulang?"

Chanyeol yang tersadar segera berdeham, "tidak."

"Kenapa?" anak laki-laki itu bertanya lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin pergi jauh."

.

Matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam, langit yang berwarna hitam dihiasi bulan dan beberapa bintang.

"Ingin cerita? Aku bersedia mendengarkan," anak itu tersenyum tulus.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebentar, apa salahnya bercerita pada orang asing? Belum tentu mereka akan bertemu lagi setelah ini, "Aku baru saja ditolak oleh sahabatku di depan umum. Orang-orang menertawakanku dan merasa jijik padaku, karena aku gay."

Chanyeol mengamati anak itu, menunggu reaksi jijik muncul di wajahnya tapi anak itu justru menunjukkan wajah kesal, "Orang-orang bodoh! Apa salahnya mencintai seseorang? harusnya mereka sadar kalau kau benar-benar tulus mencintai sahabatmu itu, kalau tidak buat apa kau merasa sedih seperti ini!"

Chanyeol hanya tercengang melihat reaksi kesal darinya.

"Apa aku salah bicara? Oh, kau tidak ingin ceritamu dipotong ya? Maaf, tidak akan aku ulangi, silakan dilanjutkan."

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut, kau orang pertama yang tidak merendahkanku."

"Bagaimana ya? Bagiku cinta itu universal. Semua jenis cinta itu tidak pantas direndahkan, karena selama ada cinta kebahagiaan juga akan menyertai."

Anak itu kembali menatap Chanyeol, "jadi itu yang membuatmu naik kereta malam itu? Tentang tempat kebahagiaan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau mungkin akan menganggap aku sok tahu, tapi menurutku tempat kebahagiaan itu tidak dicapai dengan sebuah kereta malam," anak itu lalu menunjuk dada Chanyeol, "tapi hatimulah yang akan membawamu kesana."

"Bagaimana bila aku terlalu bingung mengikuti kata hatiku lalu tersesat?"

Anak itu menengadah ke langit, lalu menunjuk sebuah bintang di arah utara, "ikuti saja bintang itu."

"Bintang?" Chanyeol memincingkan matanya, mengamati benda langit yang ditunjukkan.

"Itu bukan bintang biasa, itu Polaris. Bintang itu jauh lebih akurat dari kompas manapun, dan selalu terlihat kapanpun dan dimanapun saat malam hari, asal melihat dan mengikutinya, kau tidak akan tersesat."

"Polaris memang bukan bintang paling terang, dia berada di urutan keempat puluh delapan bintang paling terang jika dilihat dari bumi, tapi karena sangat mirip dengan bumi, bintang-bintang yang lain jadi terlihat seperti mengitarinya."

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya diatas pasir, membiarkan dia bercerita lebih banyak tentang bintang.

"Apa kau tahu ada delapan puluh delapan rasi bintang yang terbentuk dari dua ribu lima ratus bintang? padahal jumlah bintang di galaksi bima sakti kurang lebih empat ratus miliar bintang. Kalau ditanya kenapa mereka tidak terlihat, bisa jadi karena cuaca, mungkin juga karena di bumi terlalu terang, atau mungkin mereka terlalu jauh."

"Hanya karena ada dua ribu lima ratus bintang saja yang terlihat, bukan berarti sisanya tidak ada. Mereka selalu ada, begitu juga dengan tempat kebahagiaanmu, mungkin tempat itu memang tidak terlihat olehmu, tapi tempat itu ada."

"Saat itulah, hatimu akan menuntunmu kesana, dibantu oleh bintang Polaris."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat bintang Polaris yang ditunjukkan anak itu, lalu memejamkan matanya. Kira-kira akan jadi seperti apa ya tempat kebahagiaannya?

.

Pagi hari saat Chanyeol membuka matanya, anak itu masih ada disana.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang," kesedihan tergambar jelas di senyumnya.

"Aku juga," Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Dia juga belum bisa pulang, atau memang tidak mau pulang ya?

"Mau bercerita? Biar adil," Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku akan bercerita tapi karena aku tidak pandai bercerita, kalau kau tidak mengerti, berpura-pura mengerti saja ya?"

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengangguk.

"Waktu masih kecil, ibuku meninggal. Orang bilang ibuku sudah bahagia di surga dan tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Waktu aku tanya surga itu ada dimana, mereka bilang surga ada di atas sana," anak itu menunjuk langit, "katanya jika aku rindu padanya aku hanya harus menatap bintang, karena ibuku sudah jadi bintang, itulah sebabnya aku sangat menyukai bintang."

"Ibuku sangat sayang padaku, tidak mungkin dia pergi jauh tanpa memberitahuku. Jadi aku bertanya-tanya seindah apa surga itu hingga ibuku tidak pernah pulang untuk menemuiku."

Anak itu tertawa, "lalu aku pergi ke stasiun kereta, dan mengatakan aku ingin pergi ke surga."

"Penjual karcis sangat kebingungan, katanya tidak ada kereta menuju ke surga," anak itu berhenti tertawa, "Saat aku makin dewasa, barulah aku menyadari kebodohanku."

"Aku turut sedih untuk ibumu, kau pasti sangat merindukannya," Chanyeol berkata tulus.

Anak itu mengangguk, senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku Byun Baekhyun, lalu namamu?"

Byun Baekhyun— nama itu saja sudah terdengar sangat menyenangkan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

.

Chanyeol kembali ke pantai setelah makan siang, di duduk di posisi sama, mengamati sekelilingnya, mencari Baekhyun yang menghilang entah kemana. Chanyeol lalu mengaktifkan handphone-nya, sudah lama ia menghilang, tapi tidak ada yang mencarinya, tidak ada pesan masuk ataupun panggilan tak terjawab. Dia merasa kecewa.

Saat dia menoleh dia mendapati Baekhyun sedang menulis diatas pasir, "apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Menulis?" Baekhyun masih sibuk menulis.

"Kamu daritadi ada disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, _Lantas kenapa tadi Chanyeol tidak melihatnya?_

"Apa yang kamu tulis?" Chanyeol penasaran melihat Baekhyun menutup-nutupi tulisannya.

"Rahasia," Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Pelit! Ayolah perlihatkan padaku," Chanyeol mendekatinya, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan!" Baekhyun mati-matian menutupi tulisan diatas pasir itu.

Chanyeol membeku, menyadari betapa dekatnya wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun sekarang. Kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang bening seolah menenggelamkannya, membuatnya tak berkutik. Ada keheningan yang canggung diantara mereka, keheningan itu pula yang rasanya tengah diam-diam mencengkram jantungnya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun— entah mengapa ia menyukainya.

"Bolehkah—?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya— membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut Baekhyun.

Sejuk, spontan, dan menyesakkan— itulah rasa ciuman pertama Chanyeol, dan dia menyukainya.

.

Chanyeol pikir cinta itu gila— dia baru saja patah hati dan kemudian dalam waktu singkat tiba-tiba saja dia merasa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Tapi dia tidak keberatan jadi gila, karena saat ini yang dia rasakan hanyalah kebahagiaan.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol menatap bintang, "apa yang sebenarnya kau tulis?"

"Namamu."

Chanyeol terdiam, sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka baru saja bertemu, dan mereka bukan teman, tapi Chanyeol menciumnya dan Baekhyun membiarkannya, jadi apa mereka sekarang berpacaran? Tapi apa Baekhyun juga mencintainya?

"Baekhyun, kita ini apa?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa kamu mencintaiku? Apa kita berpacaran?" Ada rona merah di pipi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersentak, "Pacar? A-aku—"

Mendadak Chanyeol merasa takut, dia takut ditolak untuk yang kedua kalinya, "apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan aku menciummu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu," Baekhyun berdiri lalu berjalan menghadap Chanyeol, "aku tahu ini aneh karena kita baru saja bertemu, tapi aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, dia bangkit lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, "tapi aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu."

"Kenapa?" Senyum bahagia di wajah Chanyeol memudar.

"Kau ingat waktu kita pertama kali bertemu? Sebenarnya tujuan akhir kereta malam itu adalah tempat ini, sejak awal urban legend itu hanya karangan orang-orang."

"Awalnya aku naik kereta malam yang sama denganmu lalu aku tiba di pantai ini, pantai ini memang sangat indah, dan bintangnya memang sangat terang. Kau ingat bintang Polaris yang kutunjukkan padamu? Aku melihatnya dari tebing disana," Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah tebing di dekat stasiun, "lalu aku tergelincir."

"A-aku tidak mengerti," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku sudah mati Chanyeol, disana, beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku bisa melihatmu dan aku juga bisa menyentuhmu," suara Chanyeol bergetar.

"Itu karena kita sama, kau dan aku, kita sama-sama mencari tempat kebahagiaan," Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya sosok Baekhyun yang mulai memudar, tubuhnya bersinar dan mulai terurai menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil yang mirip dengan kunang-kunang. Chanyeol berusaha meraihnya, namun yang bisa ditangkapnya hanyalah udara kosong. "Baekhyun, jangan pergi," suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti permohonan yang memilukan.

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Chanyeol, "Baekhyun!"

"Chanyeol, hanya karena aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu, aku pergi karena sudah menemukan tempat kebahagiaanku, aku berdoa semoga kau bisa menemukan tempat kebahagiaanmu juga."

Dan dengan itu Baekhyun menghilang sepenuhnya menjadi cahaya-cahaya berpendar dan melayang mewarnai langit yang hitam pekat— mengitari bintang Polaris.

.

Chanyeol terbangun keesokan harinya di semak-semak. Segalanya bukan mimpi, Chanyeol meyakini hal itu, karena jika semua itu mimpi rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen kecilnya, orang tuanya tidak tahu dia menghilang selama beberapa hari, itu karena mereka selalu sibuk bekerja di luar kota. Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah pagi itu, setelah sekian lama menghilang tanpa kabar.

Kris lah yang pertama kali mencegatnya, "Chanyeol, darimana saja kamu? Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku karena sudah bertindak pengecut, aku seharusnya tidak mempermalukan kamu waktu itu aku juga seharusnya membelamu bukannya mendiamkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol sudah memaafkannya sedari dulu, sejak awal dia memang tidak pernah marah atau benci pada Kris.

"Aku sangat khawatir waktu kau menghilang—," Kris mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "lalu aku sadar, sesungguhnya aku juga menyukaimu, hanya saja aku terlalu bingung dengan perasaanku waktu itu. Aku menyukaimu Park Chanyeol, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Chanyeol membeku, ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menghela napas panjang, "Kris, dengar, aku senang kamu menyukaiku, aku memang menyukaimu— tapi itu dulu, aku harap kamu mengerti."

Ada kekecewaan di mata Kris, namun ia mengangguk, "aku mengerti."

"Kau pria yang hebat Kris itulah mengapa aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu, karena aku sudah menemukan tempat kebahagiaanku."

Kris terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris, "Kris, aku harap kau juga akan menemukan tempat kebahagiaanmu."

Lalu Chanyeol menghambur keluar.

.

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya menumpangi kereta tengah malam itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini ia tidak ragu lagi dimana ia akan berhenti. Chanyeol turun dari gerbongnya dan berlari kearah pantai, tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu. Chanyeol menatap bintang Polaris, bintang yang akan menuntunnya ke tempat kebahagiaannya. Jadi Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

Air laut sudah sebatas lututnya— dingin tapi menyenangkan. Chanyeol kembali ke pantai ini dan membiarkan bintang Polaris menuntunnya— dan dia terus berjalan, makin dalam kearah laut. Karena saat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa tempat kebahagiaannya— yang bisa dia bayangkan hanyalah Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol merasa tempat kebahagiaannya memang benar-benar ada.

.

.

.

* * *

**-fin-**

A/N: Makasih udah baca sampai sini *bows*  
Mohon dimaklumi kalau ada typo atau alur yang berantakan.  
Sudah angst kah? Apa ceritanya terlalu membingungkan?  
Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya :D  
Thanks *tebar lope lope/?*


End file.
